


Something about Will

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, College Student Will Graham, Crying, Daddy Hannibal, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Hannibal has Feelings, Hannibal is Hannibal, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Mental Anguish, Mental Coercion, Mildly Dubious Consent, Professor Hannibal, Rimming, Sexual Coercion, Shameless Smut, Smut, Someone Help Will Graham, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, say my name, the polar opposite of slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is a junior. Hannibal is his psychology professor. With a certain interest in helping Will discover himself. For mostly selfish reasons. Because Hannibal.</p><p>(Warning: this is an unfinished WIP and not likely to be updated)</p><p>(Note: the title to this work has been changed as of May 12, 2016)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I should go

The opportunity to work at one of Professor Lecter’s dinner parties was no small thing. From what Will understood, it was something of an honor. When he arrived to find a single uniform, he gave it no more than a shrug. It was a small gathering after all. It only made sense. It was practical. 

Or was it?

Did he imagine the way the professor looked at him in class? Was it a coincidence that the offer came only three days after an uncomfortable office visit? Not uncomfortable. Maybe tense was a better word.

“My usual staff is unavailable,” the email said.

Wonder if he pervs his usual staff too, Will mumbled to himself, even as he said yes. Yes to serving. Yes to the tuxedo. Yes to staying to clean up. Which is where he found himself now. Sleeves pushed up, rinsing the crystal by hand.

A chill moved through his body. That smell. That breath. How did he move about so quietly.

“You’re doing a wonderful job, William.”

The suds parted where Hannibal ran his fingers over Will’s forearm.

“A wonderful job,” he breathed, lowering his mouth to feel Will’s curls shiver against his lips.

Will couldn’t speak. Couldn’t move. He just shook. Maybe if he closed his eyes ...

But no. He couldn’t possibly ignore _that_. Not that.

“Mmm. You smell good too,” Hannibal purred, delighting in Will’s reaction. If a mere brush of his cock against the boy’s ass could do so much, just imagine.

“P-Professor Lecter." Will's breath stammered through a long pause. “I should go.”

“Should you?” Hannibal hummed into his neck. “Should you, Will?”

_This isn’t happening. This is NOT happening._

But it was. Almost exactly like Will fantasized if he ever dared admit. But the reality was so much more ... _wrong_.

“Oh god ... " It was a gasp. Having his pants tugged down over his ass was not what Will expected just then. This was going so fast.

“Ohh ... ”

Nor did he expect Professor Lecter to be spreading him open. With his tongue. His warm hands so big they smothered Will’s cheeks.

A flush reached down Will’s shirt, meeting another that bloomed up. He was sweating. Completely without words. But Hannibal seemed to have enough.

“Is this what you want, William?”

Will found himself missing the professor’s tongue, but growing fond of his thumb. 

A needy sound slipped out as his head rolled to a shoulder. His muscles quaked. 

“Mm. It is, isn’t it?”

The thumb was gone. Replaced by a slick finger. So close.

“I’ll stop if you want me to. But if you don’t want me to, I need a sign.”

Will was already on tiptoes. What else did the man want? This was such a mistake. He should go.

“I want you to push back.”

Whimpering, Will shook his head.

“You can do it.”


	2. Say my name

Will _could_ do it, but would he? His mind screamed stop, but -

“Oh ...” 

Breath trembled in Will’s chest. The name swirled in his head.

Hannibal. 

“Are you a virgin, William?”

It sounded like God.

“Are you?”

That voice again. Exotic like the man’s face. Fine silk from some place Will would never visit. What more did he want? 

Fuck. He was so good. The finger. Those impossibly full lips. That rough brush of his jaw. A reminder that this was no boyish fumbling. A grown man wanted him. Not just any man. The esteemed Professor Lecter. Man of letters. Renown for a withering stare that could send students crying. 

Professor Lecter. M.D. Ph.D. Down on his knees now. Worshiping him. 

Dizzy. Falling. A twist of the finger buckled Will’s knees. 

“You are, aren’t you?” Hannibal breathed, nosing down. The tip of his tongue teased the thin bridge of flesh. The boy’s shaking was like a command performance. He was conducting. 

This is just the overture, sweet boy. Slow and steady. 

A curl of his finger was all it took.

“Oh fuck!” Will gasped, lunging toward the sink. It was as if someone had reached inside and tried to rip the orgasm out of him. 

And nearly succeeded. It was right there. 

Until it wasn’t. Until Hannibal stopped. 

The next thing Will felt was hands on his shoulders. 

His back hit the table. The room was spinning. Hannibal’s face grounded him. Clutching whatever he could reach, Will writhed. Wanting more.

Hannibal's eyes were dark. He looked so undone. 

“Say my name.”

Unable to focus, to think, all Will could do was watch Hannibal work his pants open. His eyes growing wide. 

“H-Hannibal,” Will choked. 

Just do it. 

“No.”

No? Oh god. 

Will whined, breathless. “P-Professor Lec- “

“No!” Hannibal began to tuck himself away. 

Will flinched, grabbing his without thinking. Every cell pleaded. His body, his eyes.

Say it. Say it, Will. Goddammit.

Tears pushed hot behind his eyes. A sob gathered. An image. A boy. Knees held tight to his chest in a darkened room. A storm at the window. A silhouette in the doorway.

_"Will?"_

Will began to cry. Silent tears. One word slipped out.

“Daddy ...”


	3. Don't stop

Before Will knew what hit him, a hard shot of pain stole his breath. 

It was real. It was happening. Right then and there.

Hannibal’s face was etched with concentration. Wild eyes fixed on where their bodies joined. Willing it to happen even as he shoved.

A ring of fire. Burning like a hand on a hot stove. Always a good boy, Will kept it there. Bearing down. Pushing back. 

Hannibal’s heart pounded like that of an animal in frenzy. The power of cognition lost. 

It wasn’t the word. If he’d had even an ounce of introspection he would have known he wasn’t even sure what he was searching for. 

Maybe he just wanted to hear Will beg. What he got was so much more.

Head swimming with blind purpose, it was a brutal thrust that finally speared Will wide open. His slick hole surrendering at last.

The gasp that rushed from Will’s beautiful lips was almost too much. 

Hannibal chased it. Pulling back and driving in until the table inched across the floor. 

Will arched in supplication. Offering. 

The tears fell almost as an afterthought. The word rolled through Will’s head, trailing hurt and anger. Trailing desperate affection.

Love even.

Will finally stopped surrendering. Will finally gave back. 

Hannibal keened as nails raked over his shoulders. Pinned against the table by heels digging into his thighs, a growl scraped up his throat. 

An unforgiving grip pushed Will’s knee open. Thoroughly exposed, Will lulled, his eyes racing to the back of his head. 

“Oh god ...”

Whatever thoughts of stopping he might have had never stood a chance. The hooks of pleasure were buried in his flesh.

“Don’t stop ...”

Will’s words broke something open. Tucking an arm behind the boy’s head, Hannibal leaned in, slowing his pace just barely. His lips grazing a wet cheek.

“I won’t. I won’t stop. ... I’ve got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work was f/k/a Professor Lecter's Dinner Party.


End file.
